


Poppy's storybook

by Pengy-Pop (Brittkip)



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Post-Movie, Pre-Movie, because i apparently can't commit to writing a full fic, one shots, probably lots of fluff tbh, rated T because I don't know what i'm capable of tbh, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittkip/pseuds/Pengy-Pop
Summary: Bunch of various trolls oneshots i've written/will write, as well as maybe some unfinished work here and there. may contain some ships as well as fluff!





	1. Loves me, loves me not

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy, so, this is just a random collection of one-shots I've done, mostly shipping fodder, tbh, SO, IF THATS YOUR SORTA THING!!! I GUESS!!! YOU'LL LIKE THIS!!!! I hope ya'll enjoy, and happy reading!

“He loves me; he loves me not……….” Branch’s eye twitched as he slowly ascended on his bunker’s elevator. He didn’t know how long Poppy had been out there now; he had stopped counting after the second day, and, frankly, she was REALLY beginning to get on his last nerves. Not only because she was blocking him from going out to collect supplies, (he would rather stay inside then have to confront her, if he was being honest) but today was particularly grueling for him because she had been sitting outside for around three hours now, singing ‘he loves me, he loves me not’ for some stupid reason that Branch just couldn’t wrap his head around. He wanted it to stop. She was being too loud and that could attract……things. So, up he went, to shut her up and stop her from attracting predators. The singing only got louder when he reached the rocky entrance and took a moment to recoil and cringe at her loud singing and humming before letting out a low, exasperated sigh and reaching out to his left, pulling a lever, causing his ‘mat’ outside to open and a MOUNTAIN of flowers to tumble in, blowing around everywhere and creating a huge mess. Branch spat out the petals that had gotten into his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest as a Flower petal covered Poppy popped out from the pile, her glittery face blank for few second before a giant grin spread across it and she jumped up and out of the pile, and practically vibrated in front of Branch, who had his usual, deadpanned expression on his face. 

“Branch! Finally, you came out!” Poppy stopped for a second, looking around her as Branch once again shut the trap door, plunging them into almost pitch black darkness. She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness of Branch’s bunker, and then immediately began talking again. “Or, well, I guess, I came IN, BUT! What’s important is that I can FINALLY give you thi- “ 

“What where you doing up there??? Do you even know how loud you were? You could’ve lured a Bergen right to us!” Branch swung his arms outwards to emphasize his point and his brows furrowed into an angry expression, Poppy's only response was to laugh, which in turn made Branch let out an annoyed huff. “I don’t see what’s so funny about luring death to my doorstep, Poppy. Also, WHY were you sitting in a giant pile of flowers?!” he gestured to the pile behind her, his eyes wide and questioning. Poppy only laughed louder and waved her hand dismissively. 

“I was just doing the love me, love me not thing, Branch! I wasn’t gonna lue anyone to your secret bunker, so don’t worry about it!” Her blinding grin never faltered but neither did Branch’s frown, which hardened at the words ‘love me, love me not’. 

“Whatthe heck is that.” Half of him didn’t want to know what it was, but the other half, the stronger one, was burning with too much curiosity for him to bear. Poppy’s cheeks turned a darker pink then usual and she let out a little squeak of excitement, hopping a little on the spot in front of him and biting her lip. 

“Okay, okay, so, what you do is……you……grab a…. flower…” She leaned backwards and searched for a small flower in the pile behind her, triumphantly pulling out a blue one after a few seconds as Branch silently watched as Poppy played around with the petals for a few minutes, softly brushing her finger across them. “You think of someone you like, and then, one by one, you pull off the flowers and each time you pull off a petal, you say, ‘loves me, loves me not’! Here, Lemme show you.” Branch rolled his eyes at Poppy’s explanation. He wasn’t an idiot, he got the idea. But he’d humor her just this once. Just to see how stupid it actually was. So, one by one, Poppy pulled off petals and sang ‘love me, love me not’ until the last petal was pulled off. 

“...annnnd loves me! OH! OH, MY GOSH!! BRANCH!!!” she reached out to hit Branch excitedly, but he took a step back, causing her to simply swat at the air. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS???” 

“It means you killed an innocent flower for nothing other than a stupid game?” 

“No, silly! It means that Creek likes me!! He totally likes me!!” Branch rolled his eyes and snorted. It was just like Poppy to stupidly believe that just because she ripped some petals off a flower and sung a song that meant someone loved her. He thought about the game for a few minutes while Poppy squealed and hugged the stem of the flower to her chest lovingly. 

“Wait……wouldn’t the number of petals on the flower determine the outcome though?” That got Poppy to stop jumping and her smile to suddenly disappear.

“…Wh-what?” Branch put a hand on his hip and gestured to the flower. 

“you could easily rig it so that it could always end up on ‘love you’ by just simply choosing the right flower with the right number of petals.” 

“Yeah, so?” Branch arched an eyebrow at her question, his face giving off an 'are you serious' look that she seemed to ignore entirely.

“Uh, SO; it means that this entire ‘game’ you’re playing, is practically obsolete.” A silence fell between the two as gears seemed to shift in Poppy’s head before she let out a long groan and dropped the stem on the ground. 

“UGH, I HATE IT WHEN YOU’RE RIGHT! Why do you have to ruin EVERYTHING?!” Her mouth hung open as she tilted her head to look at the smirking troll out of the corner of her eye, seemingly pleased with himself for ruining her ‘game’. 

“I didn’t ‘ruin’ your game. I just brought common sense into it. You should try it sometime.” He smiled at her condescendingly and she puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms.

“Well, I’M just going to keep believing it’s up to FATE to decide! So NYEH!” Poppy stuck her pink tongue out at him. Branch scoffed. 

“Yeah, fate. That’s obviously why you’ve been sitting on my door-mat for the last three hours doing nothing but THAT.” He pointed to the pile behind them and Poppy sighed, letting her arms fall to her side before blowing a fallen piece of her fringe back into place. Branch shrugged and suddenly turned his back on her, walking over to a nearby shelf and grabbing a few blue berries before walking back to her and shoving them in her hands and beginning to push her back out of his bunker, much to her protests. “WELL, ANNNYYYWAYY, Poppy, it’s been GREAT to see you, as usual; BUT! I’m a busy guy, and I’m POSITIVE almost all of troll village is wondering where their WONDERFUL princess went! So, adios, aurevoir, sayonara……” 

“Wait, Branch, I- “she was too late, as she was already back outside once again.

“GOODBYE, Poppy.” and with that, he slammed the trap door shut, causing her to flinch and drop one of the berries he had given her. Awkwardly shifting the berries to one hand, she stuck her tongue out of her mouth as she reached into her pink hair, pulling out an invitation to look at before staring down at the door-mat.

“But I didn’t even get to give him the invitation! …… oh well! I’ll just come back tomorrow! SEEYA BRANCH!!!” she put the invitation back into her hair and waved at the mat before skipping off into the forest. Directly underneath the mat, Branch was already working to clear the mess and rolled his eyes. Looks like he wasn’t going to be rid of her this time, either. As he cleaned, he picked up a small, pink flower and eyed it for few seconds, head turning left and right, making absolute sure no one was around before his eyes fell back on the flower, Poppy’s face floating to the front of his mind as he thought for a few seconds before reaching for one of the petals, only to hesitate and quickly throw it off to the side. 

“Psshh, what a dumb game……..”


	2. unfinished work: the sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is actually the first thing I wrote for Trolls. Except I lost motivation halfway through and couldn't bring myself to finish it. it's post-movie and largely from Poppy's point of view and the ship that was SUPPOSED to be the focus was Suki/Chenille.

It was another bright and beautiful day in Bergen Town and Poppy was gleefully humming to herself as she skipped along a twisting branch of the troll tree, stopping briefly to spin herself around a few times as she bounded towards a pink and blue pod and knocked on one of the petals exuberantly, practically vibrating as she pulled two envelopes out of her pink hair. Her grin grew wider when she heard two pairs of footsteps from inside the pod before the joined twins, Satin and Chenille, emerged from behind the petal, both sporting very fashionable pajamas and yawning softly in unison. Poppy giggled at the sight and snapped her arms out, holding out the envelopes to the sisters.  
“good morning, Satin, Chenille!!! Here are your invitations for my sleepover tonight!!” The joined trolls instantly lit up at the sight of the envelopes, smiles spreading across their faces as they each took an invitation from Poppy’s hands, excitedly opening and reading them before beaming back at Poppy.

“Thanks Pop! We’ll- “Satin started.

“Be there for sure!!” Chenille finished, squealing. Poppy and Satin soon joined in and before they knew, the three girls were giggling messes. The trio all hugged before Poppy (reluctantly) pulled away.

“well! I have A LOT more invitations to hand out today, so…OH! WAIT! BEFORE I GO!!” She did a twirl. And gestured to her dress. “Can I count on you two?” She smiled hopefully. The twins shared a look before nodding in agreement. 

“You bet! We’ll get to work right away and be at your pod around……” 

“Twenty minutes before the party?” Poppy did an excited little jog on the spot and squealed again. 

“Thank you! I KNEW I could count on you two!!” she began back across the branch, yelling back at the two. “I’LL SEE YOU TONIIIGGHHHTT!!!” her voice trailed off as she jumped down onto a lower branch. The twins waved to her before Chenille gasped when she looked at her sister.

“Oh, my gosh Satin!! Your hair is a mess!!” Satin looked up at let out a gasp as well, pointing to Chenille. 

“So is yours!!” The two clicked their fingers in sync. 

“We gotta fix this. STAT.” and the two skipped back inside.

Poppy checked off two more names on her list and smiled happily down at it.

“Humm…. So, I’ve given invitations to Guy, Suki, Cooper, Fuzzbert, Satin and Chenille….” She dragged her finger down the list. “…So, that just leaves Biggie, Mr. Dinkles, Smidge, Branch and Bridget!!” She giggled in excitement and clutched the list to her chest. She couldn’t wait to see what cute lil’ outfit Mr. Dinkles was going to be in today!! Or How many sets Smidge could do!! And she was equally as excited to see what Branch was up to as well!! She let out a giggle-snort as he popped into her mind for the millionth time. Even when they were apart, she was always thinking of him lately, it seemed! Ever since their remarkable adventure together, Poppy just could not help herself! Branch was finally happy!! and they were friends!! Best friends!! She was just so eager to learn everything about him!! She stopped her skipping briefly to look around her at the bustling Bergen town square, where the troll tree resided. She sighed fondly as she watched bergens pass by. She was so glad that the two species had been able to set aside their differences and get along! Oooh, everything was just cupcakes and rainbows right now and Poppy couldn’t have been happier. She suddenly had a blue (or was it teal?) Hand waving in front of her face and she blinked a few times, her train of thought having been broken. She smiled, knowing just who it was who had interrupted her. 

“Hello? Earth to Poppy! Are you in there?” Poppy giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling it down away from her face so she could see him properly. She would never get tired of seeing him with a smile on his face and with his beautiful blue hue. her smile brightened. 

“Branch!! Just the guy I wanted to see!” She shoved her hand into her hair as Branch Quirked his eyebrow and tilted his head at her questioningly.  
“You were looking for me?” He asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing the rather large card Poppy pulled out of her hair. He knew what was coming, and it took a lot of his will to not start smiling immediately, so he bit his lip to try and contain his emotions. An action that, to Poppy, was rather attractive and had her heart skip a beat for a second before returning to normal. 

“Uh-huh! This is for you!!!” She held the card out to him and it popped open, revealing the extravagantly decorated card that Poppy had worked on all night. In the top, in big, yellow letters was written ‘SLUMBER PARTY’ and It had little pop up stars, moon, and was decorated with clouds and right in the middle was a little scrap-booked Poppy, her arms held out in front of her and a big grin on her face, a little voice chiming in, saying ‘You’re invited Branch!’ before a stream of purple glitter shot out towards Branch. Poppy, however, was not ready for Branch to blow all the glitter back at her, resulting in her being covered in glitter instead of him. When the stream had ended, there was a short silence where Poppy simply blinked a few times, eyes wide and Branch looked at her, a mischievous smirk spread across his face before they both burst into laughter for a good few minutes. When they were done, they Smiled at each other and Branch tenderly took the invitation from Poppy’s hands. Poppy clasped her palms together and looked at him expectantly for an answer as he observed the card closely. His eyes flickered up to Poppy’s, his smile more humbled and soft now as he closed the card carefully before speaking.  
“How many people are going to be there?” 

“Just us, Bridget, and the snack pack! No more, no less!” Poppy answered immediately. Branch thought for a few moments before Poppy just could take it anymore and she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him lightly. “Branch are you coming?? I still have invitations to hand out ya know!!” She shouted in his face and the blue troll started laughing again, grabbing one of her hands with his free one to stop her from shaking his brains out. 

“Poppy, Poppy! I’m coming, I’m coming! You can stop shaking me now!” His head was spinning when she finally stopped shaking. Not necessarily because he asked her too, but because her hug time bracelet had gone off, so her incessant shaking had instead turned into a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him closer towards her insistently, as though Branch were going to resist her like he did when he was grey. But he happily obliged and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against hers as Poppy did the same. There were a few moments of content silence between the two as they stayed in each other’s embrace, and Poppy felt a twinge of sadness when Branch pulled away and let go of her. “Well, I’ll see you tonight, Poppy!” He gave her a quick, two fingered wave as he headed off, disappearing behind the roots of the tree. Poppy stood still, inwardly wishing that he would come back and hug her for longer; but, she knew that there would be plenty of time for hugging tonight! She still had invitations to hand out, after all! So, Poppy bounded off, a glittery grin on her face and a pop song on her tongue. 

 

Unsurprisingly, Branch was the first to arrive. An hour earlier than he was supposed to. Poppy was still hanging up streamers when she heard his voice outside her pod. She opened the leaf and was about to greet him with a smile, but instead she was just confused as to what was in front of her. It was Branch, obviously, but he was buried behind an enormous pack of……. well, she wasn’t exactly sure, in truth. She pointed at it with wide eyes.

“Branch. I am not letting you bring all this into my pod.” Branch’s head popped out from the side of the bag and opened his mouth to speak but Poppy cut him off sternly. “No. Branch, this is a sleepover, not the beginning of the apocalypse! Like, Come ON, why would we POSSIBLY need an industrial drill at a sleepover??” She gestured accusingly to the heavy-duty drill attached to the side of the pack and Branch let out an offended huff.

“What if the screws in someone’s bed come loose and they fall and die???”

“Branch, we’re gonna be using sleeping bags! We DO NOT need a drill!” She began pulling a bunch of things off and out of the pack, the drill, a hammer, an entire roll of duct tape, and a bunch of other useless things until he was left with just the absolute necessities. Poppy stepped back and admired her work, a smug smile on her face. “There we go! Now you look like a sleepover ready troll!” She looked him up and down briefly and Branch took a step forward. 

“WAIT!” Poppy shouted suddenly, scaring the wits out Branch as she held out her arm to stop him from entering her pod. "You're not wearing your pajamas!!” she cried, as though Branch had committed some terrible crime. He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well, obviously. I wasn’t going to walk through town in my pajamas, Poppy.” He stated as a matter-of-factly. Poppy was about to protest, but remembered that she wasn’t actually in her pajamas yet either, So she let them in. Although she did shove him into her bedroom and ordered him to get changed into his pajamas and to only come out once he had done so while she went back to her decorating. Not too long after, Branch re-emerged and clapped his hands together.  
“So! What do you want me to do?” Poppy gasped from atop her little step-ladder. 

“Nothing! You’re one of the guests! I can’t make you help me set up!” But Branch was already picking up streamers and attaching them around the house and Poppy sighed. Of COURSE Branch was going to help. She had learnt from observing him for years that he liked to stay as busy as possible, always doing something, no matter how small a task it was. Poppy had to admit, she had always somewhat admired that part about him. The more she thought about it, the more Poppy realized there was a lot about Branch that she admired and liked, even before they were friends. His ability to not care about what others thought of him, his resilience in attempting to warn others about the Bergens even though everyone thought he was crazy………. She looked over at him, observing his profile as he concentrated on untying some tangled ribbons and a soft smile spread across her face and her cheeks warmed with a dark pink blush. She honestly truly loved him in every way. Crazy preparedness and all. Oooh, she could just pinch his cute lil’ cheeks! She hadn’t realized she was making a weird, scrunched up face at Branch until he turned around and looked at her, confused. 

“Ahhh, Poppy?” He couldn’t help but let a small, breathy laugh out at the face she was making. “Are you okay?” She suddenly snapped out of her…. trance? and blinked a few times before grinning.

“Of course, I’m okay!! How could I not?? I’m about to have a sleepover with my best friends in the ENTIREworld!!!! I’ve never been better!!” She grabbed a large handful of glitter from a nearby jar and threw it into the air, covering them both in a shower of rainbow glitter. The two trolls spent the next thirty minutes decorating Poppy’s pod with decorations, preparing food, and simply talking and laughing as two friends would do; and before she knew it, Poppy was opening a petal on her pod to let Satin and Chenille in. the twins both wore matching pyjamas (which she noted were different from the ones they were in earlier today) in each other’s signature colours, of course, both pairs littered in equally as much glitter. They both waved at Poppy as they passed her and entered the pod. 

“Heyyyyyy Pops!” They both sauntered in, Satin placing their two bags next to Poppy’s couch while Chenille dropped various rolls of fabric and tailoring supplies on the nearby table. She was studying the various fabrics when out of the corner of her eye she spotted electric blue hair and greenish teal skin. 

“Branch! You’re already here?” She exclaimed, lightly tapping her sister’s shoulder to grab her attention as Branch emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate. “Look, sis, look who’s already here!” Satin and Chenille both smiled and waved at Branch, to which he returned with a small wave and smile of his own. Chenille clasped her hands together and ‘aww’ed’, her pupils diluting into a cutesy stare. 

“Aww, Branch, did you get here early just to spend some alone time with Poppy??? That’s SO cute!” Both girls were now ‘aww’ing’ at the blue troll. “You are SO adorable! Isn’t he just SOOO adorable???” Branch quickly placed the plate on the coffee table and awkwardly coughed. Poppy giggled from the front of the pod and took a step towards the twins.  
“Well! Now that you’re both here, how about we start on those pyjamas you two promised me, so I can FINALLY be meeting the clothing standard for my own party!” she squealed out excitedly. The twins sprang into action, with Chenille grabbing various fabric samplings and holding them up to Poppy, while Satin Shoved Branch out of the room and back into the kitchen, ignoring his mild protests as to what he was supposed to do while they fawned over Poppy. 

“I dunno, do whatever, well, YOU do, I guess?” She gave him one last shove into the kitchen and waved him off before sashaying back into the main room. Branch rolled his eyes and mockingly imitated Satin when he was sure she was out of the room. He let out a tired puff of air and slumped down onto a nearby chair. 

 

Poppy swung her legs up and down as she lied down on her bed and watched the twins begin to put the final touches on her pyjamas, a playful smile written across her face.  
“Soooooo, Chenille, I was thinking…….” Chenille looked up from her work at Poppy.

“mm?” Poppy’s smile turned into a grin.

“I WAS THINKING OF PLAYING TRUTH AND DARE AND RIGGING IT SO YOU CAN FINALLY TELL DJ HOW YOU FEEL!!” She squealed loudly, rolling over so she was lying on her back and gesturing dramatically. Chenille’s face flushed blue and her mouth dropped open while Satin had to pretend she was yawning to hide her loud gasp. Branch’s voice could be heard muffled from outside the door, mumbling something along the lines of ‘I can’t believe you’re actually doing this’. Chenille buried her face into a piece of hot pink fabric in embarrassment before looking back at Poppy. 

“Wait, how do you rig a game of truth or dare?” There was a muffled ‘you can’t’ from behind the door. Poppy pointed at it accusingly. 

“NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE YOU CAN’T!” Satin walked over and gestured for Poppy to stand up and held a two-piece pyjama set in front of her. Poppy squealed with excitement and took hold of the top and shorts and did a twirl towards her closet before closing it behind her. There were a few minutes of shuffling Before she burst back out again in her new, light blue pyjamas. She did several poses while Satin and Chenille admired their work, nodding every so often in approval. “These are SO cute!! Satin, Chenille, bring it in!!” She held out her arms and the trio all giddily hugged before Branch piped up from behind the door again. 

“Uh, Poppy? I’m pretty sure the others are here. Do you want me to, I dunno, let them in?” He nearly fell backwards when Poppy opened the door. 

“I’ll do it!” She declared before skipping off to greet her guests. Satin followed not far behind. Chenille stopped for a minute and turned to Branch. 

“I’m still not exactly sure what she meant by ‘rigging’ truth or dare. Do you know how she’s planning on doing that?” 

“No idea.” 

“Oh.” An awkward silence fell between the two before Chenille pointed towards the door. “I. Um-“Branch gestured. 

“Go ahead.” Chenille scampered off to catch up to the others, Branch watching from a short distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone expresses interest in my finishing this at all, I may do just that and then separate it from this story. : 3c  
> also yes there was totally going to be an explanation for Bridget going to the sleepover okay i juST DIDN'T GET TO THAT PART SHH
> 
>  
> 
> also i have no idea how format on this website im gonna cr y

**Author's Note:**

> lmao if i made any mistakes feel free to call me out in the comments.  
> please give me comments it motivates me to get off my butt and do stuff and function like a regular person in society.


End file.
